Harry Potter's wand
The wand of Harry Potter's is 11 inches long, made of holly, with a phoenix feather as its core. The feather was donated by Fawkes, the magical familiar of Albus Dumbledore. It was revealed by Dumbledore that Tom Riddle’s wand core also came from one of Fawkes’ feathers, making the two wands "brothers". Harry’s wand was described as being “nice and supple”''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. History using his wand for the first time.]] Purchase Harry Potter obtained his wand in 1991 from Mr. Ollivander just before his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had tried out many other wands first with little success, but felt a warm feeling upon receiving the holly wand. Stolen In 1994, Harry attended the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasley family and Hermione Granger. During this time, Barty Crouch Jr. managed to fight off his father's Imperius Curse long enough to take Harry's wand and cast the Dark Mark into the sky with it. This caused some Ministry of Magic officials to be suspicious of Harry after it was discovered that his wand had cast ''Morsmordre (the spell that conjurs the Dark Mark), upon using Prior Incantato.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry's Wand and Voldemort's Wand between Harry and Voldemort's wands.]] In 1995, when Lord Voldemort returned and forced Harry to duel him in the graveyard of Little Hangleton, the rare magical effect of Priori Incantatem (the reverse-spell effect) was triggered. Their wands recognized each other as 'brothers' and refused to attack one another. Harry’s wand forced Voldemort’s to regurgitate its spells, resulting in the spirits of James and Lily Potter and the recently-murdered Cedric Diggory to emerge. After Harry broke off the connection, they lingered for a while to hinder Voldemort and his Death Eaters. This gave Harry enough time to escape. In 1997, when the Order of the Phoenix evacuated Harry from 4 Privet Drive, they were ambushed by over thirty Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. When Voldemort attacked Harry, his wand recognized Voldemort as an enemy, despite the fact that the Dark Lord was using Lucius Malfoy's wand instead of his own in order to avoid causing the reverse-spell effect. Harry’s wand shot “a spurt of golden fire” at Voldemort, destroying Lucius’s wand]] and allowing Harry and Hagrid to escape to safety.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Damage Later in the year, Harry and Hermione Granger ventured to Godric's Hollow during their search for Voldemort’s Horcruxes, hoping to speak to Bathilda Bagshot. Voldemort had foreseen Harry's intentions, and had planted his snake Nagini in Bathilda’s corpse beforehand. As soon as she had Harry alone, Nagini attacked him. Hermione raced to his defence, using a Blasting Curse to repel the snake. The curse ricocheted, damaging Harry’s wand. Harry asked Hermione to repair it afterwards, but it was too badly damaged. Harry was very upset to have lost his wand, though he was not angry with Hermione, recognizing that she had saved his life. Harry and Hermione took turns using her wand until Ron Weasley returned to them carrying wands he had taken from Snatchers. Since then, Harry made do with a blackthorn wand, although it did not work as well for him as his own wand had. However, the trio was caught by Snatchers in the spring of 1998, and all their wands were confiscated. In the ensuing skirmish at Malfoy Manor, Harry disarmed Draco Malfoy and took his wand. Repair During the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, Harry duelled Voldemort for the final time. As the Elder Wand which Voldemort wielded was loyal to Harry, the Dark Lord’s Killing Curse rebounded and killed him. Harry then used the Elder Wand to succesfully repair his original wand, and planned to return the Elder Wand to the grave of Albus Dumbledore. Behind the scenes J. K. Rowling has explained her choice of holly for Harry's wand wood: :"It was not an arbitrary decision: holly has certain connotations that were perfect for Harry, particularly when contrasted with the traditional associations of yew, from which Voldemort’s wand is made. European tradition has it that the holly tree (the name comes from ‘holy’) repels evil, while yew, which can achieve astonishing longevity (there are British yew trees over two thousand years old), can symbolise both death and resurrection; the sap is also poisonous. Some time after I had given Harry his holly-and-phoenix wand I came across a description of how the Celts had assigned trees to different parts of the year and discovered that, entirely by coincidence, I had assigned Harry the ‘correct’ wood for his day of birth. I therefore decided to give Ron and Hermione Celtic wand woods, too... I liked having a hidden connection between Harry, Ron and Hermione’s wands that only I knew about (until now, anyway).""Extra Stuff: Wands" at J.K. Rowling's Official Site Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' Notes and references Potter, Harry Category:Harry Potter's possessions